Truth Be Told
by Midnightgirl10
Summary: Within the walls of Ridgeway, Sam's nightmares seems to hold the key to her and the new student's past. But do they wish to uncover it? Or is their past better left sealed?


Truth Be Told

Chapter 1

Unspoken Fear

ICarly

"Hey cry baby why don't you go in the water?" A tough girl's voice boomed

A much scrawnier girl just cringed at the voice shaking furiously. She turned around facing the tough girl and started walking backwards towards the edge of the pool.

"Heh such a wimp" The tough girl sneered as she pushed the scrawny girl into the pool.

*Gasp* Carly stared at Sam as she shot up from her sleep.

"Puckette? Is there something wrong?" The teacher questioned annoyed

"Uh um" Sam stuttered

*Bring* The bell ranged.

"Well love to stay and chat but math awaits" Sam said as she speed out the door

"Sam what up, this is the 3rd time you've had a outburst in class?" Carly asked worriedly

"Outburst? Gross Fredwerid is rubbing on you!" Sam Sneered

"Not the point!" Carly stated

"I dunno I've just been having strange dreams lately" Sam blurred

"Have you've been eating sushi before bed again?" Carly questioned quickly

"NO…." Sam shouted untruthfully

Carly gave her the stare and Sam caved in an instant.

"Ok yeah but still…" Sam stared but was cut off by your favorite Tech producer

"Guys guess what!" Freddie stated augustly

"You were voted the most dorklyest guy in school?" Sam mocked

"Haha Very funny, no, there is a new girl!" Freddie said happily

"….That's it?" Sam questioned annoyed

"Nope I heard she is also mute!" Freddie reported

"Aww how sad" Carly said innocently

Sam got oddly silent and continued walking to class

* * *

"Class welcome Roxanne, she is new and is incapable of speaking" The teacher bluntly stated

The girl looked down almost as if she was disappointed and looked at the class. Her eye widen as soon as she made eye contact with Sam, she starts breathing heavy and sits the farthest from Sam. Sam noticed how she acted when the made eye contact as did Carly.

* * *

Later P.E. came for Sam and Roxanne while Carly had history.

"Today is dodge ball" The coach bluntly stated as she divided the students

Roxanne was on the opposite team as Sam. Sam was dominating the floor till it was only her and few others on Sam's team, with Roxanne the only one left on the other side of the court. Roxanne was able to get two of Sam's teammates till Sam and herself had a ball in their hands the rest was on Roxanne's side. When they made eye contact like before Roxanne started to shake and breathes heavily, Sam once again notice. Roxanne suddenly passes out, Shocking everyone.

"What the chizz?" Sam blurred and ran up to check on her

Students snicker and sneered whispering things such as…

"Bet she passed out cuzz she was out numbered!" "What a chicken!" "Pathetic!"

* * *

With Carly and Freddie at Spanish class.

"Sam has been acting weird lately" Carly whispered to Freddie

"And? Sam Is always weird and your just now noticing?" Freddie whispered back

"Not this weird, she always gets away with sleeping in class, now its seems like a challenge for her!" Carly noted

Freddie got quiet for second and thought. It was true she never gets caught while sleeping during class, heck she only gets caught for anything if there is a crowd or if it had her name written all over it!

"Hehe hey what does 'Gibby despegar de su camisa y danza' ?" Gibby asked giggling

"Hm oh I know 'Gibby take off your shirt and dance!'" the teacher answered without thinking about Gibby's question

"Ok…." Gibby said as he got up and took his shirt off and started to dance

The class burst out laughing as the teacher tried to get Gibby to put his shirt back on and to stop him from dancing.

* * *

After school at Carly's house Spencer was working on a sculptor of the iCarly gang from wax for Carly's next web show, he is now doing Sam's wax persona. Carly was waiting for Freddie and Sam to come over to rehearse iCarly upstairs.

"Hey Carly" Freddie said as he walked in talking to the wax Carly because he only saw it from behind

Freddie touched the shoulder and wax Carly's head came off

"AAAAAhhhhhhh" Freddie screamed like a girl

"Duude that like took me 6 hours to dooo!" Spencer whined running to him from the kitchen

"What happened?" Carly said startled as she ran down the stairs

"Freddie knocked over your wax head and screamed like a little girl" Spencer pouted

"No I didn't! I screamed manly like!" Freddie weakly defended himself

Carly gave him a disbelieve look "Really? To me it sounded like a girl" Carly mocked

"Carly why'd you screamed?" Sam asked as she busted through the Shay's door

"Freddie did, he knocked over my wax head and screamed all girly" Carly explained as she poked Freddie

"I did not scream like a girl!" Freddie whined with a red face

"Aww its ok little girl don't cry" Sam mocked in a baby voice

"Le-lets just rehearse iCarly already!" Freddie tries to escape further embarrassment

"Whatever, you go up I gotta talk to Carls alone" Sam said as she pulled Carly to her room

* * *

"What up?" Carly asked

"Ok something is up with this new girl!" Sam blurred

"Hmm? Like what?" Carly asked

"She can't look at me without buggin out, she shakes and breaths heavily!" Sam explained as she paces

"Well you are known for being scary and intimidating…" Carly came back

"Yeah if you do anything to bug me, but still no one else freaks out over me anymore" Sam answered back

"And at P.E. she passes out when me and her both had a ball and was staring at each other!" Sam continued

"Maybe she got scared of getting hit with a ball you throw?" Carly tried to interject

"Please I haven't thrown that hard since I hit Freddie and gave him a bloody nose last year!" Sam recollected

"I'll try talking to her, to find out any info, but for now we better go rehearse before Freddie worries" Carly announced

"Fine" Sam said annoyed

* * *

While the iCarly gang is rehearsing, on the streets of Seattle Roxanne silently walks home. As she nears it more and more trash is noticeable on the floor. When Roxanne's home is insight her home is run down, broken windows, moldy looking, and had a stench of alcohol and bottles of it all over.

*Crash* A bottle goes threw a window "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! GET THE JOB DONE!" a man's voice boomed

"Ye-yes sir" a smaller man's voice squeaked

Roxanne sees a man run out of her 'home' and silently sighs, he is mad again.

(Papa I'm home) Roxanne signs when he sees her.

"Where the hell have you've been? School ended 30 minutes ago!" her father ranted

(Sorry Papa I don't really know my way around here) Roxanne signs

"I swear if your late coming home again!" her father boomed

(I promise it wont happen again Papa) Roxanne eyes worried

"Just go to your room, I'm going out so you better be in your room when I get back!" her father spoke

(Yes Papa) Roxanne signed fear hinted in her eyes as she ran upstairs

In the safety of her room, Roxanne reached under her bed to grab a small box. Within it was some pictures and money. She took some money and made sure her father had left. She wondered out the house to this smoothie place she passed on the way home.

* * *

Later on with the Carly gang, they just finish their rehearsal. Freddie suggest a trip to their favorite Groovy Smoothie.

"I wonder what T-Bo will sell on a stick today?" Freddie pondered

"Hopefully some fried chicken!" Sam said with a moist mouth

Carly just smirked as they entered the store.

Roxanne had already beat them there and was on line.

"Next smoothie buyer" T-Bo announced

Roxanne walk up ready to order

"What'd ya want?" T-Bo asked Roxanne

Roxanne took out her notepad and wrote her order

"Is somethin wrong with your voice?" T-Bo asked bluntly

Roxanne just merely nodded her head yes since she had been asked that many times over

"Be right back I gotta wiz, order for will ya Carly?" Sam said heading toward the bathroom

"Sure but that wasn't very lady like!" Carly called out to Sam

"Hey isn't that the new girl right there?" Freddie pointed at Roxanne

"Yeah, oh lets go talk to her!" Carly said heading towards her

"H-E-L-L-O I'-M C-A-R-L-Y A-N-D T-H-I-S I-S F-R-E-D-D-I-E" Carly said slowly as if Roxanne was hard of hearing

Roxanne gave her a strange look. She hates when people think just cause she is mute she can't hear. Roxanne wrote on a piece of paper.

"_Hi, you know I can hear just fine right? I'm just mute_" Roxanne gave Carly the paper.

"Hehe sorry" Carly apologized

"So what made you move here?" Freddie asked

Roxanne had to think, she couldn't just tell them why'd she moved, the real reason was...complicated.

"_My Papa, he got a new job_" Roxanne Wrote somewhat true

"Did you ever lived over here before?" Carly asked hoping to find out if she ever met Sam before

"_Yeah when I was very little_" Roxanne wrote

"_I went to Ridgeway Elementary up till the 1st grade_" Roxanne continued to write

"Are any kids from your elementary class in any classes you have now?" Carly tried to connect her and Sam's past

Roxanne was about to write but saw Sam come out of the bathroom. Roxanne eyes widened, and waved bye as she bolted for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam grunted as she tried to cut her off

Roxanne's speed was like no other though. She swiftly out ran Sam with ease.

"GRRRAAAHHH" Sam screamed angerly

"What is her deal!" Sam added just the Sam followed Roxanne

"Whats going on?" Freddie asked confused

"Roxanne is terrified on Sam apparently" Carly stated

"Why?" Freddie asked

"Thats what I'm trying to find out" Carly replied back.

* * *

Carly and Freddie followed from a distinct distance. Sam chased her out side, Roxanne ran as fast as she can down the street. A car made a swift turn leaving Roxanne no room to avoid it. Roxanne's eyes widen as she froze of the car's sight as it plastered in her face.

"OH CHIZZ" Sam screamed as jump to push Roxanne and herself out of the path of the car.

"SAM" Carly shouted as she and Freddie ran to their side

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, stupid idea stupid idea!" Sam whined as she cradled her cut up arm

"Are you two alright?" Freddie asked worried

"I'm fine, just scrapped my arm" Sam said still cradling her arm

"Weridozoird you alright?" Sam asked

...

"Roxanne?" Carly motioned towards Roxanne

Silents filled the air, Roxanne was motionless.

"Oh My God, Roxanne?" Carly checked over her.

She felt something wet and sticky on her hand. It was blood, there was a huge cut on Roxanne's head.

"Carly is she ok? Whats wrong?" Freddie ask freaked out.

"She is unconscious and has a big cut on her head!" Carly answered.

"What do we do?" Sam asked

"I Don't know call Spencer, call an ambulance, call someone!" Carly said freaked out.


End file.
